


Potions and Apologies

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione's drunkenly singing Christmas carols, Charlie can't stand it, but Adrian finds it hilarious. It's a good thing Adrian and Hermione know how to make it up to Charlie.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey/Charlie Weasley
Series: Romanian Life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	Potions and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> Written for Restricted Section's A Very Naughty Holiday. To the prompter, I apologize in advance as my music and I struggled to work together on this one oh, but I do hope you enjoy what we were able to come up with.
> 
> This is also part of my Romanian Life series, but you do not have to read any of the other stories to read this one. Unless you want to.
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella and Squarepeg72 for reading it over. Any errors after they read through it are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

"Hermione, love, please," Charlie moaned. He was sporting a massive headache, and Hermione's slightly off-key drunken singing was not helping. At all.

She stopped.

He sighed in relief. Blessed silence.

"Hark! the herald angels sing,  
Glory to the new-born King!"

Charlie whimpered.

Walking from the kitchen and into their living room, Adrian snickered at his husband and wife. On a good day, Hermione could sing reasonably well, but when she was well into her cups, her ability to sing was not able to stand up. And while Adrian found it all highly entertaining and adorable, Charlie did not, especially when he had a migraine.

Hermione was typically really good about stopping when asked, but not when she was this far gone. And when she was, she sang some of the loudest songs she could.

Walking over to their wife, Adrian gained her attention before he passed her a sober up potion. Hermione stopped singing, but not before she had moved on to "Joy to the World."

"Finally," Charlie muttered.

"Here, Char," Adrian said as he stopped in front of the redhead. "One sober up potion and one migration potion just for you."

"You are a saint, Ades," Charlie told him, accepting both vials. "Thank you."

"I know," Adrian replied with a wink.

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry."

He held up a finger to stop her from saying anything until after both potions took effect. Once they had, he opened his eyes and gave Hermione a slight nod. "It's okay, love."

"No, it's not," Hermione said, "You would think by now I wouldn't drink this much, but…" She trailed off for a moment before turning to face Adrian. "This is really the first time I've drunk since having the twins, and you kept plying me with drinks, Adrian. So it's your fau—"

She was cut off as Charlie turned her to face him and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss, he whispered against her lips loud enough for Adrian to hear, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is, all that matters is if you're both going to make it up to me."

Adrian stepped up behind Charlie. "Of course we are, right, Hermione?"

She hummed as Charlie trailed kisses up and down the side of her neck. "I definitely think we know how to make it up to you."

"Good," Charlie replied as he picked Hermione up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he added, "Let's move to the bedroom."

Hermione grinned. She slid her hands into Charlie's coppery locks. "That sounds perfect to me."

Adrian trailed behind his husband and wife as Charlie carried her across the threshold of their bedroom. Tonight had been very interesting so far as it had been the first time that Hermione had anything to drink since she first realised she was pregnant with the twins. As a Healer, she knew that once she gave birth, she could have the occasional drink even while breastfeeding, but she made the decision to wait until she'd weaned them off her milk, and today was a day to celebrate for the trio. Not only had she succeeded, but it was also a year since Charlie had nearly been taken from the two of them by a jealous coworker.

"Ades? Are you coming?" Charlie's voice floated from the room beyond. He moaned. "Fuck, Hermione."

Smirking, Adrian pulled his shirt and walked into their bedroom to find Hermione on her knees with Charlie's cock in her mouth. Pulling Charlie into a passionate kiss, Adrian knew he would definitely have to thank Stewart and Ylenia for agreeing to watch the twins tonight.


End file.
